


Photographs Of You

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season 14, Ep 10 'Girls Gone Wild'. Also hints at abuse (as does the episode). I basically wrote this to stop myself freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs Of You

Sara finds Finn sat alone in the lounge. Normally she wouldn't approach the woman at work, they kept their relationship hidden. They had done even with Morgan. Then Darryl happened. Sara doesn't mind, she and Finn never really talked about being a proper couple. Still, when Finn had gone missing Sara had been determined to find her. Now she has Finn back, mostly. Something happened between Finn and Darryl, she doesn't know what, and now Finn flinches everytime someone touches her. 

Sara says nothing for a while, simply settles beside her, waiting. When Finn finally looks at her she can see the pain in her eyes. Then it hits. She knows what happened to Finn.   
She remains silent, choosing to put the photographs down between them. It starts simply enough, Morgan and Finn smiling, Sara and Finn, Finn with Darryl. Sara picks the one with Darryl up, rips it in half. She doesn't need to make Finn cry. She knows what it's like to hurt. Finn's eyes remain dim at first, then Sara shows more. Finn with cuts, Finn bleeding, Finn hurt. She finishes with just the one more. Finn curled into her side. Finn looks up now and half-smiles. Sara smiles herself, moving to take Finn's hand, giving her the choice. Finn comes closer, nestles into her, moving to kiss her softly. Sara smiles, responds gently. 

Sara would wake the next morning to Finn in her bed, curled into her side, sleeping peacefully. Finn is finally hers, and safe.


End file.
